


The Sad and Beautiful Tale of Two Lovers in a Town

by thesunisloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunisloud/pseuds/thesunisloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's sad and it's beautiful," the radio said, "the things that you see in this town..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sad and Beautiful Tale of Two Lovers in a Town

 

 

~*~

 

"It's sad and it's beautiful," the radio said, 

"The things that you see in this town,

"Also happy and scary and secret and weird,

"And often what's up becomes down."

 

~*~

 

"But most beautiful of all," said the radio to me,

"Is a man with smile wide and hair long.

"He is oaky in voice and perfect in jaw,

"And to see him makes me hear song."

 

~*~

 

"This man needs a trophy," the radio gushed,

My companion as I called the dark out--

"I love him, and to lose him, well, that would be--"

Said the radio as I passed out.

 

~*~

 

"This town, it holds beauty, and sadness, and fear,"

Said the voice close by my side 

As we sat on my car watching lights near and far

Minutes after the radio cried.

 

~*~

 

"My lover is beautiful," the radio said,

And I couldn't quite flush out of shame.

"His words and his hair and his actions in bed--

"And the perfect way that he came!"

 

~*~

 

"It's sad and it's beautiful," said the voice in my bed,

"How perfect you are at this time.

"For if things can't be better, things can only get worse--

"This moment will fade and will die."

 

~*~

 

"This town is so terrible," the voice on my chest cried,

As I held him and shushed him from ears.

"But now that it's threatened, to have it gone, why--

"That is the worst of my fears."

 

~*~

 

"I miss you, I miss you, in this wretched town,"

The voice in my cellphone raged. 

"You are there in the desert, I am here in this hell--"

His grief could not be assuaged.

 

~*~

 

"Without sadness and loss, Listeners, how could we know

"The immense joy of beauty revived?

"Listeners, my lover, my love, he's returned--"

And the radio broke down and cried.

 

~*~

 

The Void is beautiful, but empty and sad,

Yet we smile as we lie side by side--

It has been years together, and not many are left

Before one of us will surely have died.

 

~*~

 

"We have grown old together," the radio creaked,

"If that's beautiful or sad, I can't choose.

"On one hand, we have all the moments we've shared--

"On the other, those moments to lose."

 

~*~

 

"It's sad and it's beautiful," I quietly said,

"The things you've shown me in this town.

"But most beautiful among them, my love, it was you--"

He heard as I laid his head down.

 

~*~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this whole thing in on my smartphone. 
> 
> Please comment, it is my life blood! I'm open to adding more stanzas if you have any suggestions.


End file.
